Talk:Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet/@comment-12161342-20150508232951/@comment-12161342-20150509123545
Ugh, AJN, listen. Those guns DID affect the Megalodon, but not in the way you would think. I was hoping to reveal this later, but you have forced my hand. Megalodon's armor isnt like human armor. Uber-advanced aliens developed this armor five billion years ago, and it operates on a totally different principle than out own. Our armor fails in specific places, so you can knock out individual parts of a ship, but these aliens had a different mindset. Their armor isn't something that can be punctured in one place. In addition, this armor is so hard it cannot be deformed(this will become very important later). Whenever the armor on the Megalodon ''takes a hit, it does not deform or get punctured. Instead, it takes the stress of the impact it took and distributes it evenly into the molecular structure of the armor, spreading it out along the entirety of the ship. The armor is therefore able to absorb immense amounts of damage without any specific parts failing, by spreading it along the entirety of the ship. It cannot deform, and it cannot be punched through. HOWEVER, the armor has a limit as to how much stress can be absorbed and distributed. Because ''Megalodon ''is so big and has so much armor, it can absorb quite a bit. But it does have a limit. You can think of it as a health bar in a video game. When the health bar is empty, the armor basically loses all of its effectiveness at once. However, this "health bar" regenerates, as the alien armor gradually releases its pent-up stresses over time, so the key to beating this kind of armor scheme lies in continuous and concentrated applied heavy firepower. Once this type of armor reaches is limit, it becomes brittle. Human armor can be penetrated, but a shot in one area doesn't affect armor in other areas. However, once the alien armor on ''Megalodon ''has reached its limit, it acts like an even worse version of human armor. A shot in one area will not only penetrate the over-limit alien armor, but will also cause damage to other regions of armor in the vicinity because it becomes brittle. The armor is so hard(it can't deform like human armor) that when it reaches its limit and becomes brittle, it can SHATTER from hits, much like cracks. Human armor penetrates neatly, but over-limit alien armor will spiderweb and crack over large areas. Basically, whereas human armor takes damage gradually, the alien armor doesn't. It will absorb everything you throw at it until it reaches a limit, and then it fails catastrophically afterwards. It is also important to note that once the alien armor has gone past its limit, it will still regenerate. If you get it below its limit, it will eventually come back above the stress limit and stop taking damage, so if an attack is successful in overwhelming the stress tolerance of ''Megalodon's armor, it must be followed up immediately. Anyways, AJN, Mace's attack took up some of the stress limit of the armor, but since noone in RP knows how to beat this armor yet, it is going to be fully regenerated before anyone strikes again. This is something the RP will only learn after a few battles where they can analyze the effects of their attacks on ''Megalodon. ''